The Road Untaken
by Flamebreeze
Summary: What if there was to be a second Herald to be repudiated? Due to a review saying that Herald-Bonds don't grow so quickly, I revised my chapters, and added another. R&R please!!!
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE:  
  
How it all began. I don't know how it ever got to this point. I don't know how I let myself stray from the right path, the plan all plotted down for me in black and white. I am a Herald of Valdemar, a protector of justice. At what point did I let that slip away from me? I never thought this could happen to me. It had only happened once before, and wasn't to happen again.  
  
The moment that it had all begun. the best moment of my life. The first time in my life that I had felt unconditional love. Love without restraints, love without boundaries. Love that wasn't just there by force of habit or familial ties. All in the depths of those sapphire eyes. I had drowned in them, unable to fathom the depths of the emotions that passed through a bond that we now shared. And I didn't want to be saved, if being saved was a rescue at all.  
  
The words that all the children in Valdemar dream of: I love you Fallon, I Choose you. I am Kyocera, and I will never leave you. I never had believed that dreams could come true until then. I had never in my wildest dreams imagined that I would feel such devotion and caring. Or that it would end like this.  
  
The Road Untaken By Flamebreeze 


	2. Chapter 1

It was just an ordinary autumn day in Lineas; considerably windy, a damp chill to the air, and the first turned leaves of the season brushing the ground. The wind bit at her exposed neck as she tried to put on her scarf while walking against the heavy gust. Fallon Harding walked down the wind strewn street, trying to reach the stall that held the cloth-merchant that her mother sought. Fallon was supposed to find him, retrieve her mother's order of a rare red silk, and come straight back home.  
  
She wasn't given any pocket money to spend at the Autumn Fair. It came once a year, but the only chance she ever got to look at the items for sale was when she was sent out on errands, which was considerably often. It was very tempting for a girl her age to see all the dazzling jewelry, finely embroidered clothes, and glass figurines knowing that she could never afford them. Her father had once tried to give her some pocket money for a fair passing through Lineas, but when Fallon had come home with a glass sculpture of a Companion, her mother had shattered the beautiful glasswork and had sent her to her room for a week.  
  
Maybe her mother was threatened by the idea that Fallon had dreams and aspirations of her own. Or maybe it was because her mother didn't want her to run off, Fallon didn't know. She had sheltered Fallon all she could as a child, but she was growing up now. It was hard to protect her from the harsh realities of the world now. Fallon had found ways out of her mother's ever watchful eye, and had learned much of the world that her mother had kept secret from her.  
  
She saw the passing Heralds, sitting high and proud on their pristinely beautiful white spirit-horses. She now knew that her mother did not control everything that went on around her, and could no longer control her. Fallon knew deep in her heart that she would never be Chosen; how could she? She came from a family of law-evading nobles. Her mother had slighted the law any time that would give her the upper hand. Her mother was trying to mold Fallon into herself, trying to suck away her individuality and confidence before she gained any.  
  
But she had been forced out into the cruel world, and she knew better. She had gotten out of the house for a temporary escape, but had only found herself trapped by some thugs in an alley where no one could hear her screams. They had told her that the only thing that she had going for her was her good looks, and she knew they were right. She could never amount to anything.  
  
She was of average height, and had a slight figure. Skinner than usual, but muscled because of all the physical labor that was forced upon her. She had pretty dirty-blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders, and honey-colored eyes. She was developed for her age. She was fifteen now, but she already had men old enough to be her father looking at her as a marriage prospect.  
  
And maybe that was all she was good for. Trained to do household chores and forced into obedience by her mother, all for becoming some noble's bitch. Was that the life she wanted? Of course not. Fallon had no intention of being married off, if she could call it that. It was more like being sold into slavery. She wouldn't be around when it came to that point.  
  
She refused to be married against her will. She didn't care about her reputation or her high blood. She would rather die than marry one of her suitors. And if the contract was made and she hadn't escaped already, she had already taken measures to a more final escape.  
  
Fallon always carried around a vial of argonel, 10 drams to be exact. A lethal dose, one that would surely kill her swiftly. The poison had been hard to procure, as it was hard to find herbalists who carried argonel. And even harder to convince them to sell it to her. Fallon hoped that she would escape before it came to that point.  
  
Finally Fallon reached the merchant that she sought after. His booth at the fair was a small one, but lavishly decorated with threads and cloth of many vibrant colors. She could tell by the hue of the dyes that whatever the merchant sold here, it was expensive.  
  
Fallon rang a bell, and a merchant quickly came to the counter. "How may I help you?"  
  
"I come to acquire Mistress Sadie Harding's parcel, if you please."  
  
"Ah, yes. The red silk. That was paid for in advance, milady, so there will be no delay." The merchant reached under the counter, and handed a package over to Fallon.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Fallon said appreciatively, and he bowed to her. She turned her heel and went back in the direction of her holding. She had already dallied around the stalls looking at the beautiful artwork displayed, and if she didn't get home soon, it would arouse suspicion in her mother.  
  
Behind her, Fallon heard the tell-tale chiming of a Companion's silver hooves. The sound rang through her ears, a pure note that to her, brought to mind snow and white. Fallon didn't turn to see the Herald perusing the booths. She was already depressed enough as it was, she didn't need jealousy of the Herald's freedom to add to her list of afflictions. She kept walking, a little bit faster, to warm her numb limbs, and escape the sound of the Companion's hooves dropping on the asphalt road.  
  
But as she walked faster, so did the sound of the Companion's hooves. She blocked the sound out, ignoring it completely. There was no use in getting her hopes up; she had already suffered enough disappointment today.  
  
Something nudged her at the small of her back, and she nearly fell to the ground. She picked herself up, and angrily turned around to see who had tried to push her over. But instead she found herself drowning in a sea of sapphire blue, a profound love filling her veins all the way down to her soul. She fell into a blue world of light, a world that stretched on into infinity, no beginning and no end.  
  
She was wrapped in a flow of love, and she returned it with all of her heart. Tears of joy streamed down her face. She stared into the Companion's eyes, oblivious to all of the spectators from the fair witnessing the event, for one sweet moment. All that mattered was the love that she shared. She would never be alone again. This bond without words- that her Companion knew the good and the bad, but loved her anyways, for no reason other than the love she shared with Fallon.  
  
:I love you Fallon, I Choose you. I am Kyocera, and I will never leave you.: 


	3. Chapter 2

Fallon came back unto her own person, no longer living in a world of blue light, but found that the never-ending love still remained. Fallon embraced the Companion, her Companion, she reminded herself. She was to become a Herald of Valdemar, away from the family that had always tried to restrain her.  
  
Kyocera was adorned in the beautiful blue-and-silver tack of a Companion, complete with bells dangling from her immaculate mane. Fallon didn't have much experience with riding, but Kyocera helped her by supplying the knowledge of how to mount up. Fallon put her foot in the stirrup, and swung her leg over awkwardly. She sat down on the saddle, and clung to the pommel. Kyocera turned around in the busy market street, and headed off down the road out of Lineas.  
  
Fallon still clung to the package her mother had sent her out to get. And that was when the first wave of misgivings struck her. How could she become a Herald, if her mother tried to stop her? Her mother would file an order against her, saying that she had stolen the expensive red silk. but she couldn't return it before she left, for then surely her mom would find a way to keep her at home.  
  
In the back of her mind, Fallon could feel Kyocera. And her Companions presence itself was enough to sooth her misgivings. She could barely feel Kyocera in the back of her mind, but it was reassuring nonetheless. She would ride to Haven, and then send the silk back to Lineas. Once she was in Haven, her mother had no power over her. She was protected by the Crown of Valdemar; she was a Herald-Trainee.  
  
Fallon couldn't help but smile at the thought. She was going to Haven. She couldn't be controlled by her mother any more; she wouldn't be married off. It looked like her little vial of argonel wouldn't be needed, after all. Things were finally looking up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyocera proved to be as intelligent as rumor said Companions were. She followed a path without any direction from Fallon. She had stopped the first night at one of the Herald's Waystations. The tiny hut had food stores, tinder and matches, and everything Fallon and Kyocera would need for the night.  
  
Kyocera had slept next to Fallon's bed, inside the Waystation. Fallon had kept her arm around Kyo's neck all night. Fallon woke up not long past dawn, from 'Cera nudging her into wakefulness. Fallon cleaned up the Waystation for the next Herald that stopped here, and put 'Cera's tack on. She could feel Kyocera's presence stronger in the back of her mind every minute she kept in contact with the Companion.  
  
It was almost noon, and Fallon had already eaten all the provisions that she had brought with her from the Waystation. "How close are we from Haven?" Fallon wondered out loud.  
  
Fallon could see images coming across her bond with Kyocera, of a hill far off in the distance, and then of being atop a hill looking down on Haven. The images seemed oddly distorted, coming from a horses' eyes. But she wasn't a horse, Fallon kept having to remind herself.  
  
Fallon took this as "soon", and sighed with relief. She looked down on Kyo's beautiful white mane. Fallon absently found herself braiding 'Cera's main.  
  
"You are beautiful, oh gorgeous Companion of mine," Fallon said, and 'Cera whickered happily.  
  
Fallon and 'Cera rode on in a comfortable silence for a long time. Fallon was slightly worried, but excitement overruled the anxiety. She was excited to finally meet new people, to learn, and to become a Herald. She knew that it would take a long time to learn all that it took to become a Herald, up to six years. But it would be worth it.  
  
She would become a protector of Valdemar's justice. She would be fighting against the people like her parents. She would be doing something useful for Valdemar; she would be a vital part of upholding the peace. The sense of Duty gave her a purpose in life. Something worth living for.  
  
Fallon had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even see that they were approaching Haven very fast. :Haven.: the single word rang across their bond. Apparently it was getting stronger. Soon Kyocera would be able to speak with Fallon in full sentences. It was disconcerting to have the Spirit-Horse's voice in her head.  
  
From atop the hill that she rode upon, she could see the whole layout of Haven. It seemed to be built in a spiral, with the Palace and Collegia in the very center. A very good defense, Fallon noted. It would be hard to attack the palace, because you would have to walk around in circles to get there, and by that time, the Palace would be heavily armed.  
  
Fallon just took in the view as they passed through the gate into Haven. The guards all gave her knowing looks. They knew she was newly Chosen by her clothes, and bewilderment by the city. And she certainly was bewildered; she had never been in a place that was so highly populated. Kyocera was very agile, and quickly found her way through the crowds. Sooner than Fallon expected, she was at the Palace. 


	4. chapter 3

:Go-Dean Gallagher.: Kyocera Sent. Fallon's expectations were true, the longer she stayed in contact with her Companion, the stronger their bond, and the more words Kyo was able to string together in a sentence to Send at her.  
  
"Hello. Newly Chosen?" the page inquired.  
  
"Uh, yes. 'Cera wants me to go to see Dean Gallagher. Should I groom her first?" Fallon asked timidly.  
  
"No. Your Companion will know the way to the stables, we can groom her. So if you will follow me, I will show you the way." Fallon gave one quick hug to Kyocera, and followed the page.  
  
The page lead Fallon through the many twisting hallways of the Palace, and she was soon lost. "How will I ever find my way around here?" Fallon asked the Page.  
  
"It takes awhile to get to know the Palace. There are always Herald- Trainees around who can help you. Where are you from?" the page asked. He was a tall boy of about fifteen years, with choppy blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Lineas. I was Chosen in the middle of the Autumn Fair. My parents don't know yet," Fallon said, and smiled. "My name is Fallon."  
  
"I'm Elan. Nice to meet you, Fallon. Lineas. that is four days out of Haven, right?"  
  
"Usually. I never knew how fast Companions could ride! I got here in two days," Fallon said.  
  
"This is Herald Gallagher's office. Maybe I will see you later, Fallon," Elan said, and winked. He turned on his heel, and walked down the hall.  
  
Fallon didn't think much of Elan's advances, she was used to guys acting that way around her. He only wanted her for her looks. She quickly knocked on the Dean's door, and heard a muffled, "Come in!"  
  
She opened the door, and stepped forward into the room. The Dean sat behind a desk piled in paperwork. Herald Gallagher looked to be in his mid-forties, with graying dark brown hair and green eyes. Fallon nodded her head in acknowledgement, and sat down in the chair before the aging Herald's desk.  
  
"Herald Gallagher. I am Fallon Harding. I am from Lineas; I was Chosen by the Companion Kyocera," Fallon stated plainly.  
  
"Welcome to Haven, Fallon. You will be living in the Heraldic Wing. I need to ask you a couple questions, to see where you will be, academically," the Dean said, and proceeded to interrogate her on her learning.  
  
Fallon's mother had taught her lessons in etiquette and diplomacy, so she fit in a class with Herald-Trainees a couple years older than herself. She didn't have a good hand at math and accounting skills, so she was placed in a class of Trainees a couple years her junior. Other than that, she placed average in the rest of her classes.  
  
"You got to Haven just in time, tomorrow is this years Orientation for first year Trainees. Your schedule for tomorrow: breakfast, two candlemarks after dawn. Then you will have your Orientation, then Mathematics, then Equitation, then lunch. After lunch you will go to the salle to receive sword work lessons. See what type of fighting style suits you best. After that you will return to the Practice Room, and you will be tested to see if you have any magical prowess. After that you have a free period. After that, you should report to Gizelle, the cook. You will do whatever she asks of you. Then you have a candlemark to wash up before dinner, and then dinner. After dinner you may do as you please; as long as all your assignments from your classes get completed."  
  
Fallon nodded in assent. She knew her schedule would be hectic when she arrived at the Collegium. She was going to have to work really hard to complete all of her assignments and still manage to have some free time. "Thank you, Dean."  
  
"All in a days work. I have assigned you a mentor-" a knock on the door interrupted Herald Gallagher. "And there he is now. Come in!" Her mentor, a boy of about 16, entered the room. He was very tall, with messy light brown hair, and a mischievous look in his shocking green eyes. He was very attractive. She immediately liked him. Most people were taller than Fallon, but he towered over her.  
  
The boy mock-bowed to Fallon, picking up her hand and kissing it. Somehow she did not think that he was advancing on her, because of the mischievous look in his eye and the wicked grin spreading across his face. "I am Nyxan, but you can call me Nyx. I will be your mentor here in Haven," he said warmly. His voice displayed that he was not mocking her, but was acting all in good fun.  
  
"I'm Fallon. Nice to meet you, Nyx," Fallon said, smiling like a fool.  
  
:Flirt.: Kyocera Sent at Fallon, and it was all she could do to not laugh out loud.  
  
:I am not flirting. I am being friendly.: Fallon thought at Kyocera, and received a wordless wave of laughter from 'Cera.  
  
"All right, you two. Better be off, dinner starts soon, and Nyx, will you show Fallon to her room? It's room 22, on the first floor of the Heraldic Wing."  
  
"Y'sir." And with that, Nyx ushered her out into the hallway. "First I shall take you to see Reba. she is basically the Herald's housekeeper. She will outfit you in your stylish Heraldic-Training grays," Nyx said, smiling. Fallon groaned. She had seen the Grays. life as a Herald Trainee might get slightly monotonous wearing the dull gray uniforms.  
  
"Good enough," Fallon consented, as they walked down the corridor.  
  
"So where are you from?"  
  
"I'm from Lineas," Fallon supplied shortly, as Nyx's eyebrow arched upwards. "And you?"  
  
"Born and raised on Lake Evendim."  
  
"So you're a good swimmer? There weren't too many lakes in Lineas. I never learned how to swim." Nyx's sardonic expression changed to one of shock.  
  
"You don't know how to swim? Nariah and I will have to teach you. This is going to be fun. Do you want to learn?"  
  
"I'd love to. Who is Nariah?"  
  
"Another Herald Trainee. She is half Shin'a'in, but has a natural talent with swimming. She was 14 when she was Chosen. That summer she was supposed to decide if she wanted to be completely Shin'a'in, or completely not. She would either never leave the Plains, or could never come back. Kiran solved that problem for her. She is 16 now," Nyx explained.  
  
"How were you Chosen?" Fallon asked.  
  
Nyx smiled sarcastically. "I was out swimming on Lake Evendim, and I had a near-drowning accident. And then Zaida swam out to me, pulled me by my collar back to shore, looked into my eyes and told me that I was Chosen. Great way to boost your confidence in me as a swimming teacher, huh? It was an accident," Nyx mock-whined.  
  
"Absolutely. I'll trust that Nariah can save us all."  
  
"Here we are," Nyx said, walking through an already opened door. "Reba," he called into the room. "We've got a new Trainee."  
  
"Hello Nyxan. Who do we have here?" inquired a plump woman with curly red hair, and smile lines stretching all the way to her eyes.  
  
"May I present Herald-Trainee Fallon Harding? She needs some Grays, boots. hm. anything else?"  
  
"I don't think so," Reba said. She was sizing Fallon up, probably for size. "I think a small would do." she muttered to herself, and walked into the back of the room. There were racks upon racks of the monotonous gray uniforms, ranging vastly in sizes. Reba grabbed one of the smaller uniforms, and brought it over. Fallon placed it to her own drab clothes, to check the sizing. It would fit nicely.  
  
Reba went back to another side of the room, where there were boxes piled across the wall. She picked one up, and brought it over to Fallon. "Try these on," she said.  
  
Fallon opened the box to see well made leather boots. She discarded her own shoes, and pulled them on. They fit flawlessly, with room to grow. "Perfect. Is that all?" Fallon asked.  
  
"Yes. Let me get you some spare changes of your Grays," Reba said, rummaging through the racks. "Come back whenever you need more, or new sizes. I don't want to see you back here for at least a month!" she said, laughing. "Some of our Trainees grow very fast. Have fun, and good luck, Fallon."  
  
"Thank you very much." Fallon accepted the parcels, tucked them under her arm, and exited with Nyx.  
  
"I suppose you will be wanting to see your new room?"  
  
"Yes," Fallon replied eagerly. As Nyx lead her down the twisting hallways, she became more and more lost. "Ah, I'm lost," she said, laughing.  
  
"You'll get used to it." They went downstairs, and through a large double door. She found herself in a hallway with many doors branching off. "The Herald's Wing. Your room is the 22nd," he said, continuing to walk down the hallway. He stopped halfway down the hall, and turned to the door on the right. He opened the door, and ushered Fallon in.  
  
The room was larger than she expected; it had a comfortable bed, a desk, a bookshelf, a closet, and a window looking out on a grassy field. Nyx saw the direction of her gaze, "That is Companion's Field." Fallon went to the windowsill and looked out, and surely enough, hundreds of the celestial white horses inhabited the field. There were many groves surrounding the turf, and what looked to be a chapel in the far reaches of the field.  
  
"I will leave you to get settled in-the girl's bathhouse is at the far left end of this hallway. I will come back at dinner time, to continue showing you around," Nyx said, smiling.  
  
"Thank you so much, Nyx. I would most definitely be lost without you."  
  
"No problem whatsoever. I think that you are going to do just fine here."  
  
"I do think I am going to like it here." 


End file.
